El Guardián
by Three Swords
Summary: La historia de un hombre atrapado entre el deber, el amor y la tragedia.
1. Prólogo

**PRESENTACIÓN**

_Hola a todos._

_Esta es una pequeña historia acerca de George Johnson. A decir verdad este personaje siempre me ha intrigado y me ha parecido que sería interesante ver la historia de Candy desde su muy particular punto de vista. Más que una serie en toda forma será un conjunto de pequeños relatos aislados que han ido surgiendo conforme preparo los demás fics. Espero que sea de su agrado =P_

**PRÓLOGO**

La tarde llegaba a su fin y la naturaleza se preparaba para su diario descanso. Las aves atravesaban el cielo, en busca de un lugar dónde pernoctar y los grillos comenzaban a ensayar su cántico para alegrar la noche. El aire se tornaba más frío, conforme el sol se ocultaba para dar paso a la oscuridad que precedía a la luna y a las resplandecientes estrellas que pronto decorarían el cielo de Illinois.

George permaneció en silencio; sin percibir realmente nada de cuanto tenía frente a sus ojos, excepto el futuro. Un futuro que se le antojaba tan oscuro, como la noche que pronto caería sobre Illinois y la propiedad Ardley.

El hombre vestía de negro, como casi siempre; sin embargo, ese día en particular, su habitual atuendo le había provocado una desquiciante sensación de vértigo que no lo abandonó durante todo el funeral y que, presentía, no lo dejaría en paz mientras permaneciera en este mundo. A veces, el destino era implacablemente injusto.

¿Qué iba a hacer ahora? Se preguntó el hombre, por enésima ocasión desde el día anterior. Más de veinticuatro horas de consideraciones de cualquier tipo no habían conseguido arrojar alguna luz sobre su drama particular; una tribulación que ni siquiera podía considerar personal, porque era un dolor compartido por demasiada gente: la misma que había atiborrado los salones de la mansión murmurando frases sentidamente corteses sobre la incomparable bondad de la señora Brown.

Desde el balcón de su habitación George miró más allá de la verja que separaba la mansión de la pradera, esperando encontrar algo de paz en la contemplación del hermoso bosque que era la delicia de Sir William; sin embargo, lo único que consiguió fue recordar el compromiso tan importante que le aguardaba a partir del día siguiente.

George sintió el dolor, apareciendo por fin; tan claro e intenso como jamás lo había vivido, tan agobiante como ninguna otra emoción en cualquier otra etapa de su vida. Porque no sólo se trataba de él, sino de dos pequeños que ahora deberían vivir vidas separadas, destinados a encontrarse muy lejos en el futuro. Decisión de madame Aloy y los mayores, por supuesto; porque, si de él hubiera dependido, jamás habría consentido separar a Anthony del único pariente que aún permanecía con vida.

George se preguntó de qué manera iba a sobrevivir los siguientes años, y no encontró respuesta. Y el dolor arremetió de nuevo contra él, amenazando con arrebatarle la cordura y enviarlo a las profundidades de la desesperación.

Rosemary se había ido.


	2. El día de los caracoles

─¡Se me cayó! ─exclamó William, tremendamente sorprendido al comenzar a desprenderse del atuendo escocés que había utilizado esa tarde.

─¿Qué? ─preguntó él, distraído, percibiendo cómo una sensación de intenso alivio lo embargaba al tomar conciencia de que William se encontraba sano y salvo tras regresar de su última escapada. Ese día había sido particularmente difícil, puesto que Aloy no se había mostrado en absoluto sorprendida por la irreflexiva acción de William; sino que, al contrario, su expresión había sido de lo más elocuente cuando se había limitado a declarar que cuidarlo ya no era su responsabilidad, sino la de él.

Ninguna amenaza, ninguna advertencia; todo parecía indicar que la matriarca se había tomado en serio cada una de las palabras de la directiva: William debía tomar sus propias decisiones porque sólo así podría aprender lo necesario. Los fracasos y traspiés serían parte del proceso, porque nadie poseía el secreto de la infalibilidad y, mientras William aprendía, el único responsable de su seguridad sería él, el único contacto entre William y Aloy sería él, el único facultado para comunicar noticias importantes a la directiva, sería también él.

Difícil tarea; pero sabía que habría de cumplirla porque fallar no era una opción: William, y Anthony después de él, eran lo único que le quedaba en la vida y la última esperanza para una gran familia.

─¡El broche! ─exclamó el joven, sumergido en su particular drama del día y, por supuesto, totalmente ajeno a sus pensamientos.

─¿Cual broche? ─preguntó él, entonces, temiendo conocer ya la respuesta. William detestaba el emblema; aunque amaba la libertad que la indumentaria escocesa le concedía y disfrutaba tocando la gaita. Utilizar el traje de gala sólo podía haber obedecido a su tristeza, aún reciente; como reciente estaba el funeral de Rosemary. Sin embargo, George no pudo evitar una punzada de angustia al recordar que el único accesorio permitido para llevar con el traje de gala era...

─El broche del águila ─explicó William, destruyendo al instante toda esperanza de que sus temores no se convirtieran en realidad.

─William... ─George se interrumpió porque no supo cómo continuar. No tuvo que fingir el enfado en su voz, porque realmente le disgustaba la escasa previsión del heredero cuando se trataba de detalles de significativa importancia; detalles que un Jefe de Clan debía aprender a valorar y resguardar con la vida misma.

─¡No sé cómo pasó! ─fue la alarmada protesta. El atisbó el azoro en la mirada azul y comprendió que el jovencito era sincero; no obstante, eso no lo eximía de la lamentable pérdida que acababa de registrar.

Ese broche era especial, porque había sido diseñado por un talentoso órfebre de Arwick, la aldea de donde era originario el clan Ardley y llevaba en la familia más de doscientos años. A partir de su diseño, y por decreto del bisabuelo del actual William, se habían mandado realizar copias para entregar a cada varón perteneciente a la familia Ardley original. En la actualidad, sólo Anthony poseía el derecho de utilizar uno similar, por ser el hijo de la heredera del Laird y, eventualmente, los descendientes de él y William también tendrían ese derecho; sin embargo, el que portaba William era el original, no una copia.

─Tal vez olvidaste guardarlo y está por ahí ─aventuró, deseando que tal cosa fuera posible.

─No, ¡claro que no! ─replicó William elevando ligeramente el tono de voz, acción denotativa de lo molesto que se ponía cuando alguien se atrevía a dudar de sus palabras─. Sé que lo llevaba conmigo; porque lo ajusté justo antes de comenzar a tocar la gaita, antes de bajar por... la...

William se interrumpió entonces, sin acabar la frase; su expresión tan enigmática como sólo podía ser la de un muchacho de diecisiete años; sus ojos brillando con especial fulgor ante un recuerdo que sólo él conocía. Paulatinamente, como en un trance, su rostro adquirió un ligero rubor y una sonrisa comenzó a dibujarse en sus labios.

─Comenzaste a tocar la gaita ─repitió él, intentando conseguir más información─; y luego, bajaste, pero ¿por dónde?

Para su total frustración, William lucía completamente dispuesto a no hacerle el menor caso: permanecía con la mirada perdida y una actitud sospechosamente reflexiva. A juzgar por su comportamiento, tal parecía que la pérdida del broche más tradicional de la familia era lo que menos le importaba en ese momento; ya que al parecer tenía asuntos más serios y urgentes qué considerar.

Como conocía perfectamente a William, George habría estado dispuesto a asegurar que algo no andaba muy bien con él y que el muchacho le estaba ocultando algo importante; sin embargo, eso era imposible: William era la persona más transparente del mundo y de haber existido algún problema, era indudable que se lo confiaría ¿o no?

─Dime George: el sonido de la gaita ¿te recuerda algo? ─preguntó entonces el chico, inesperadamente.

─¿Perdón? ─inquirió él, completamente sorprendido por la pregunta, y porque esta parecía encerrar un significado importante para el muchacho.

─Que si compararías el sonido de la gaita con algún otro ─preguntó de nuevo; esta vez ligeramente impaciente.

─¡Pero qué cosas dices William! ─replicó, permitiéndole al chico un momento de distracción del asunto original: resultaba obvio que William intentaba desviar la conversación de la importante cuestión de la pérdida del broche─. Las gaitas suenan como gaitas.

─Tal vez... ─fue la enigmática respuesta, acompañada de una sonrisa tan misteriosa, como jamás le había visto antes.

─El broche, William ─dijo George, sin poder contener su impaciencia. No quería volver así al tema; pero no pudo evitar que la censura y un toque de fastidio se filtraran en su voz. Sin embargo, también estaba consciente de que su estado de ánimo nada tenía que ver con el broche o con la partida de Rosemary, sino que se debía a que el día no había sido fácil de vivir: ningún día, a partir de ahí, lo sería.

Repentinamente, George se descubrió deseando seguir en París; aunque esa jamás hubiera sido una opción recomendable. Sin embargo, tal vez robar carteras y caer de cuando en cuando en prisión sería más sencillo todavía que cuidar de atolondrados jovencitos que tomaban demasiado a la ligera un asunto tan importante como lo era una tradición de doscientos años.

─Lo perdí, George ─reafirmó William, con seguridad no excenta de esa innata arrogancia que surgía como destello de cuando en cuando, para mortificación de su guardián─. Lo he dicho ya ─casi espetó esto último; su habitual tono cordial dejado de lado en aras del fastidio típico de un joven temperamental; sin embargo, pareció percatarse a tiempo de la actitud irrespetuosa que estaba teniendo hacia George y rectificó en el acto─: Mira, lo siento mucho; pero ya ocurrió.

─William... ─haciendo una pausa, George intentó respirar profundamente. El día de hoy, eso lo tenía perfectamente claro, lo último que podía permitirse era ceder al enfado. No cuando la nueva relación entre él y William apenas estaba comenzando; no cuando aún había demasiada tristeza alrededor; no cuando la directiva acababa de decidir que el chico debía pasar una temporada en Londres estudiando en el prestigiado Colegio St. Horace y era él el facultado para comunicarle tal decisión.

Si la directiva hubiera decidido que regresaran a Escocia probablemente William tomaría mucho mejor la noticia; sin embargo, Inglaterra no era precisamente el sitio favorito del heredero.

Esa no iba a ser una conversación fácil, supuso George, sin poder evitar que una mueca de desagrado se dibujara en su serio rostro. No le agradaba discutir con William; en especial porque, en muchas ocasiones, entendía a la perfección las razones que éste tenía para disgustarse y vociferar contra la directiva, miembro a miembro.

─¿Qué ocurre, George? ─preguntó William en ese momento, con genuino concernimiento─. ¿Hay algún problema aparte del broche? ─inquirió, mirándolo con atención y George supo que no podía posponer más la noticia; así que soltó sin más:

─Madame Aloy y el resto han decidido que estudiarás en Londres ─informó, con cierta reserva. Y aguardó el estallido; sin embargo, la única respuesta que recibió fue un ominoso silencio, que lo impulsó a mirar en dirección a William.

El heredero permanecía inmóvil, en actitud dubitativa y eso en sí era ya una sorpresa; pero lo que más le impactó fue comprobar que la expresión del muchacho era impasible y no dejaba traslucir ninguna emoción.

─¿Londres? ─William pronunció el nombre de la ciudad con evidente desagrado; sin embargo, no dijo más y optó por encaminarse, a pasos lentos, hacia la cama, en donde se sentó, apoyando los codos en las rodillas y enterrando la cabeza entre las manos. No obstante, no era desesperación lo que mostraba; ni siquiera la tristeza mezclada con rabia que George había esperado; no. Era algo más: una especie de resignación aderezada con determinación que jamás le había conocido antes.

─Londres, Sir William ─confirmó George─. Se ha decidido que pasarás un año en San Horacio antes de ir a la universidad.

─¿Porqué no voy a ir a Eton? ─inquirió William, sorprendiendo a George por la mención del prestigiado internado. Había sido Aloy, entre todas las personas, quien le advirtiera durante la reunión que era muy probable que el heredero hiciera esa pregunta.

─No se consideró prudente dada tu especial condición y la obvia necesidad de resguardar tu identidad ─replicó George, lamentando el solo hecho de tener que responderle de esa forma.

William encajó el golpe, permaneciendo tranquilo y claramente reflexionando al respecto. Al notar que de verdad no se encontraba en absoluto enfadado, George se sintió intrigado e, incluso, alarmado. Algo pasaba con el heredero y no sabía de qué se trataba. De ordinario habría ocurrido una verdadera explosión; pero no ahora.

─Será mejor si viajamos a más tardar dentro de dos semanas ─declaró resueltamente el joven laird, después de unos instantes en silencio─. Así tendremos tiempo de resolver las cuestiones más importantes antes de que comience el verano.

Una vez dicho esto el heredero se puso de pie para encaminarse hacia el gran armario empotrado en una pared de la amplia habitación y, al llegar ahí, eligió rápidamente un traje de montar y se cambió en menos de lo que George conseguía salir de la sorpresa.

George sabía identificar perfectamente las órdenes y se mordió la lengua para no replicar; decir que estaba enfadado habría sido erróneo; más bien estaba asombrado, boquiabierto y otras cosas en esa dirección. Mediodía fuera y William regresaba tan distinto que le costaba reconocerlo. Fue entonces cuando se le ocurrió que quizás, y sólo quizás, su peculiar comportamiento tuviera que ver con la pérdida del broche.

Hablando de lo cual...

─Sir... señor William... ─George se interrumpió, inseguro, por primera vez desde que conocía a ese muchacho, de cómo dirigirse a él. Inseguro, también, de cómo abordar la cuestión más importante: ¿Cómo recuperar el broche?

William, quien para esos momentos ya se encontraba saliendo por la puerta de la recámara con rumbo al pasillo y obviamente camino de las caballerizas, se detuvo tan sólo el tiempo necesario para declarar, con inquietante seguridad:

─¿Sabes George? Yo creo que no tenemos de qué preocuparnos. Si lo que pienso es correcto: ese broche algún día regresará.

─Quisiera tener la misma fe que usted, señor William ─respondió George, incapaz de encontrar algo adecuado qué decir.

Antes de desaparecer tras la puerta el joven lo miró, con una expresión tan reflexiva que asustaba y, luego, pronunció una frase por demás desconcertante, dando origen al primer misterio de muchos que, tal vez y sólo tal vez, algún día terminaría por comprender:

─George ¿Alguna vez has imaginado que la gaita suene a un montón de caracoles arrastrándose?

**NOTA:  
><em>St. Horace es un nombre ficticio y una libertad autoral.<br>__Eton hace referencia a un prestigiado colegio para chicos del Reino Unido._**

_¡Hola!  
>¡Gracias por leer!<br>Aquí traigo esta pequeña historia, espero que les agrade. Como ya he puntualizado en el prólogo, "El guardián" se compone de relatos aislados; no es un argumento al que le pueda yo poner conclusión, aunque tal vez algún día lo haga; todo depende de si ya no encuentro qué contar. Debido a esto, el status de esta historia no aparece como "complete". De cualquier forma, para evitar más confusiones, estoy tratando de publicar relatos que sigan la secuencia mostrada por el Manga.  
>Como referencia para lectoras de tiempo atrás: "El Guardián", además, está emparentado con las siguientes historias: "El Capricho de William", "Luna de Escocia", "Candice" y "El Jefe del Clan". <em>


End file.
